Student Teacher Relations
by easilyaddicted17
Summary: After being pushed to get a hobby by Charlie, Bella decides to learn the guitar. What she didn't expect was to fall in love at the same time.
1. breaking routine

Bella POV:

I look around my room.

It hasn't really changed much over the years, which isn't surprising since Charlie probably hadn't even come in here while I was gone.

I've only been in Forks 3 weeks and I already missed mom and Phonex.

I suppose I just have to suck it up and grin and bear it in this horrid town for her sake. Renee deserves to be happy. So now while she is off having the time of her life with Phil, I had the pleasure of being miserable in the cold, wet, and boring town of Forks. Horray for being noble!

I already created a routine here in the first week: go to school, come home, making dinner for Charlie and I, finish my homework, reading or watching tv (whichever I felt like that day), shower, sleep, repeat. I liked it; it was comfortable. Charlie, on the other hand, was upset once he caught on. I think he felt bad, which he shouldn't since it was 100% my idea to move here. Besides, he isn't exactly the master of excitement. His routine is even blander then mine. Whatever. Over dinner last Tuesday he casually suggested I find a hobby. I argue that reading and cooking were both hobbies in there own rites, but he still wanted me to get a _new_ hobby. Great.

And that is how my room gained a new piece of furnature- a guitar stand. Of course, sitting in that guitar stand was a new, used guitar. Charlie had offered to help pay for it, but he had already gotten me a car. Its not that bad, I guess. I had always wanted to learn an instrument, even though I'll probably suck…. I don't think my clumsiness and poor hand-eye cordination is limited to sports and, you know, walking.

There is no way I am going to be able to learn how to play by myself; I need a teacher. I don't want an old, smelly guy or a pot-head hypie, which were who the majority of teachers I found online were. Out of 47 teachers, I found one that was half-way desent. He is a few years older then me, so he isn't old, he goes to the local college, so he can't be that drugged out.

His name is Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Review please!!!**


	2. Pepper Spray

Bella POV:

Edward lived on the outskirts of town. I had emailed him and scheduled a lesson at 6 today. I was on Google maps trying to find easy to follow directions since, no matter how small of a town this was, I didn't know my way around completely yet. He taught out of his apartment, which didn't seem out of the ordinary to me but it made Charlie go in over-protected father mode.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you Bells?"

"Yes, dad. It's only 5 minutes away. I think I've got it under control."

"My unease isn't about your directional skills, or your driving skills. I'm more afraid of the place you are driving to! You said this boy's 20? And he teaches out of his home? That doesn't make you the least bit afraid?! For God's sake Bells! He could be a rapist!"

"Dad…"

"And I've never even heard of an Edward Cullen in Forks! I'm the sheriff! I know everyone in this town! Hell, everyone knows everyone in this town!"

"Dad, he might have just moved here. Didn't you say the hospital got a new doctor? Maybe they're related. Besides, if Edward was a criminal, you would definitely know, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Calm down, Dad. I'll be fine. I'll be gone an hour, two hours tops."

"All I'm saying is that if there is the slightest chance of danger, pulling up in a police cruiser with the sheriff escorting you would set that guy straight."

"For the last time Dad, I will be fine. I'll call you when I get there and when I leave if it makes you feel better, okay?"

Charlie grumbled but resumed his position in front of the TV watching the latest game.

I used my remaining time to finish my homework, quickly call Renee, and pack up my guitar.

As quietly as possible, I tried tiptoeing to the door. Just when I thought I would actually make it to the car without Charlie getting on my case again, I tripped on my own shoelace. Dammit! Would there ever be a time that being the world's biggest klutz would actually work in my favor?

"Bella!"

Guess not…

"Bella, I know you promised to call me and all…. But would it be too much to ask for you to take this with you as well? It will give your old man some peace of mind."

Looking down in his outstretched hand, I saw that he was trying to get me to take pepper spray… well, I guess it could be worse. At least I could just leave it in the car and Charlie wouldn't know any better.

"Okay, Dad. I will."

"Thanks Bells. Talk you to soon?"

"Yes, Dad."

I made a beeline to my truck, but not before tripping twice again.

It took me forever, but I finally found Edward's house, yes, house. What 19 year old has his own house? I mean, it wasn't a mansion or anything. Actually, it was more like a cottage. Outskirts of town didn't even describe this area. The only word that seems to fit was "forest." Besides this one mansion a mile or two away, we were in the middle of nowhere… Now I was getting nervous. Although I would never admit it, I really wished that I had caved and let Charlie drive me. Screw leaving the pepper spray in the car, I was clutching this thing for dear life.

So, with my pepper spray in one hand and my guitar in the other, I sucked it up and timidly walked to the door. I was more careful than ever in my life to keep my clumsiness to a minimal because, seriously, if this guy were a creep, what would be easier for him than his victim already on the ground, defenseless.

I knocked twice and took a step back, just to be safe. I held my breathe as the door opened.

There stood Edward. I still hadn't released my breath, but this time not out of fear, but out of amazement.

THIS MAN WAS BEAUTIFUL. Fuck, if he was a creep, rapist, murder, WHATEVER, I didn't care. I totally understand Stockholm syndrome now.

Realizing that I was probably drooling and looking like a crushed out high school girl (which I was, not that he needed to know), I tried to smile and quickly threw my pepper spray in the bushes.

"Are you Bella?"

Holy shit! His voice was almost more beautiful than his face. And, this is probably impossible, but he breathe was the sweetest smelling scent I have ever smelt. This man is a god.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?"

Now I looked like a total fool.

"Oh, uhhhh… yeaaaahh… sorry! I totally spaced out for a second. I think I might be allergic to one of the trees out here…"

Allergic to the trees? Wow Bella, great excuse. I guess I just had to go with it now, so I tried to fake cough a few times.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you still okay to continue with your lesson? I could call someone for you…"

"No! I mean, I'm fine now. Uh, great even. So…"

"Okay good. Well let's go inside then."

As he opened the door for me, he gave me a crooked smile that made me melt inside. He better not do that again or I might faint.

**A/N: I have the next few chapters planned out, so if I get enough reviews by Monday, I will update before I have to go back to the hell I call senior year.**


End file.
